


Bad boy and angel

by Rndom_Kpop_lover101



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rndom_Kpop_lover101/pseuds/Rndom_Kpop_lover101
Summary: Jimin is a sweet loving caring, which is how he got the nickname Angel, a straight-A student that everyone loves and adores. But he has a secret only his older brother knows. His older brother, Yoongi, is the opposite at first but if you get to know him he is a fluff ball. While Jungkook is the Bad Boy and a player. His best friend TaeHyung is the same but has a little care still though not much. The two Bad Boys bully Jimin for his height and just because they think it's cute how he gets flustered easily. Not being out is already hard on Jungkook but catching feelings for the school Angel is harder than he thought. Read to find out what happens next! :p
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé





	Bad boy and angel

Chapter 1

Jimin woke up to his baby girl crying. He checked his clock seeing it was only 2 am. He got up and walked to her crib. You see his baby girl was only a month old. He got a random girl pregnant while drunk at a party. He was with her during the pregnancy but didn't want anything to do with the girl. She didn't want the baby so he took her. 

“My little Mackenzie. What's wrong baby girl?” he asked picking her up careful to support her head and neck. He has always been gay. He raised a baby on his own, seeing how he got his own apartment after being kicked out of his parent's house. He walked to the kitchen to make Mackenzie a bottle. Jimin sat her in the princess swing and turned it on. He watched as the baby swung slowly. 

He tried staying quiet bc he lives with his older brother, Yoongi. He smiled and went to grab a bottle and the formula. He made the bottle and picked her up then walked back to the room to feed her. It took 20 minutes for her to eat all of it and fall asleep. Jimin laid her back in her crib and watched her for a few seconds. Once he felt she wouldn't wake up again he went to lay down. Since he couldn't fall asleep he watched some of SuperM’s MV. After about 4 mv he turned off the phone and fell asleep.

-7:13 am Jeon Household-

Mrs. Jeon was going from room to room waking up her children NamJoon, Jungkook, and Jennie. She woke Jennie first knowing she took longer to get ready. Then she went to Jungkook and NamJoons separate room 20 minutes later. Jennie was downstairs cooking for her oppa’s breakfast. Jungkook was washing his face and brushing his hair. After he finished he and Namjoon met in his room. “Hi, hyunggie!” Jungkook said cheerfully. 

He didn't try to but he was being adorable in his Spongebob pajamas and messy hair with his cute doe eyes. “ Hi, my baby kookie. How are you this morning?” Namjoon smiled while giving Jungkook his morning hugs and kisses on the cheek. He has always called Jungkook his baby kookie. “Hyung im not a baby anymore,” Jungkook said cutely with a pout. ‘You act like it at home Kookie.”

Namjoon said picking up jungkook and setting him on the bed. Jungkook being himself kept pouting until NamJoon leaned forward and kissed his pouty lips. NamJoon wasn't always a Jeon he was a Kim before his father married Ms. Jeon. He took her last name and they changed Joon's last name to Jeon. Yes he and Jungkook were and still are a little intimate. But only when they are by themselves. “Hyunggie! Did you hear me?” 

Jungkook asked still pouting. The younger tugged on Namjoons unbuttoned shirt, pulling him into a heated kiss full of tongue and lust. NamJoon pulled away first. “Baby we cant Eomma Appa and Jennie are home. And we have school soon. Im sorry love.” Namjoon whispered while caressing Jungkooks cheek. “Pwease Namjoonnie Hyung.” 

Jungkook pouted with doggy eyes. He knew Namjoon would do what he said if he made his puppy dog eyes. Namjoon squinted his eyes and sighed. “Fine but wait till everyone leaves first.” He said and kissed the side of jungkooks neck then cheek and finally his nice plump lips. NamJoon pushed the younger down on the bed and crawls over him, without breaking the kiss. Then there was a knock on the door which broke them apart faster than the speed of light. 

“NamJoon Oppa? Jungkook Oppa? If your in there breakfast is ready downstairs.” Jennie said in a sweet but quiet voice. Namjoon quickly buttoned his and Jungkooks shirt. “Love you. I’ll meet you downstairs, ok baby kookie?” Namjoon asked and kissed Jungkook again. The latter nodded and got up then went downstairs. Namjoon following close behind.


End file.
